The invention concerns a transmission with revolving bearing containing a main shaft, a main bearing house in which said main shaft is supported on bearings, a secondary shaft connected to the main shaft and revolving around the geometrical axis of the main shaft, whose geometrical axis is parallel to but eccentrically in relation to the geometrical axis of the main shaft, and a revolving bearing house in which the secondary shaft revolving together with the bearing house is supported on the revolving bearing in a revolving manner according to its geometrical axis.
Such transmissions are used among others to drive a coil compressor. The fixed coil is fixed in relation to the stationary main bearing house, whereas the moveable coil working in conjunction with it is fixed in relation to the revolving bearing house.
Among others in such applications, the bearings of the transmission are greased and sealed separately. At very high rotary speeds of the transmission, whereby the coil compressors can work with a greater capacity and a greater output, the centrifugal load on the revolving bearing largely increases.
Very thorough greasing becomes necessary. Grease can no longer guarantee this. Oil lubrication is not applied because of sealing problems due to the special movement of the revolving bearing.